pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Oskar;
kay done--Oskar; 13:57, August 3, 2010 (UTC) fuck now my watchlist is empty.--Oskar 14:08, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :why so many different user names? R U bipolar?--[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 18:09, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Lol, bipolar means manic depressive. Schizophrenic would be what you meant, but I really don't think it functions like the stereotype says it does. --'-Chaos- (moo!) '-- 19:18, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :Edit raw watchlist then just copy over all the pages to your new user's watchlist --'-Chaos- (moo!) '-- 19:18, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ::cheers! and x your dumb if bipolar meant dual personalities i'd be quad tri polar cause this is my fourth third--Oskar 19:21, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :::No no no....I said bipolar....depressed enough to make multiple accounts to deflect negativity...not the fact that you have multiple--[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 20:49, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::niga u hilarys--Oskar 20:53, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::the fuck? :D --'-Chaos- (moo!) '-- 21:10, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Just a reminder, don't vote on any of the stuff your old accounts have =p. ~ PheNaxKian talk 22:00, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :if i want to change a vote from my old one i'll bug you until you remove the old one<3--Oskar 23:02, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ::that works too <3 ~ PheNaxKian talk 23:19, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::steamy has joined the multiple personality syndrome group. congrats--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 01:59, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Wait what the fuck ive just made an account called oskar and ive been signing as oskar for weeks and your still calling me steamy--Oskar 12:19, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Well yay. I'm still more fluctuating than most of the people on this site together, and I still have only one account! ^______^ --'-Chaos- (moo!) '-- 10:23, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Wait, that's not good, isn't it? --'-Chaos- (moo!) '-- 10:23, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Shut up Chaos Messenger. Frosty 10:33, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Haha, niggers - I'm back --Schoko Ze Germun 11:37, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :your friendly neighborhood kraut is back guyzzzzzz ::It's supposed to be "niggerhood kraut", paradox innit.--Schoko Ze Germun 12:29, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :::lol schoko a nigger? nazi's cant be niggers. and thankyou x for correcting my mistake, i really should learn to sign my comments--Oskar 12:48, August 4, 2010 (UTC) for the u dun goof'd picture, go to Knowyourmeme.com *to to jessica slaughter *go to the bottem. its down there with some other epic ones. --Bluetapeboy 19:09, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :fuck you--Oskar 01:28, August 7, 2010 (UTC) I decided not to revert, when does the one day come?--Pirate 22:49, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :when you stop making comments like the one you just made--Oskar 23:00, August 10, 2010 (UTC) toodles spain until the 17th--Oskar 16:13, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Look ok? c? I was feeling lazy and mostly just c+p'd mine, but it should be basically what your div was trying to do. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 00:58, 12 August 2010 (UTC) :my first edit in a week is to thank you for this, so kj, i thank you.--Oskar 18:56, August 17, 2010 (UTC) HA Gas Chamber No, I didn't do it. Why would you think of me? I don't do PvP much at all, neither does KISS. [[User:Juze|'Ju']]ze 09:06, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :you know what he meant... --[[User:Novii|'No']][[User_talk:Novii|'vii']] 12:10, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :hi juice, how was your ban?--Oskar 18:57, August 17, 2010 (UTC) The Header Is supposed to be that way. It's called a subsection. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:07, 23 August 2010 (UTC) :ups my bad--Oskar 16:12, August 23, 2010 (UTC) singing pigs When I make a subsection, I do it because I want it to be a subsection, not because I like equals signs. Also, in a revision I made that was reverted, there are two nice videos of singing pigs. Your search&replace would destroy all that (though, as it stands, these vids will only resurface once the discussion is completely dead). Or do you have some nice videos of flying pigs? --◄mendel► 19:57, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :lol?--Oskar 00:31, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :Sounding bureaucratic is no excuse for linking to a heap of bullshit ^_^ It was I who reverted the retarded pig videos, and no, I didn't even bother watching them <3 :Also, subsections are fuckkkkkkkkkking ugly. It was a retarded topic in the first place. Now excuse me, Oskar is nearing his orgasm and I have work to do ;p --'DANDY ^_^' -- 11:46, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::dsc<3--Oskar 11:49, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Nah, my excuse for linking to a heap of bullshit is that the discussion was dead anyway. And hey, singing pig. --◄mendel► 13:26, August 24, 2010 (UTC) sup If somebody decided to build an exact copy of somebody (not clone, build) one atom at a time so it was EXACTLY the same, why would that body not be alive in the sense of thinking and breathing?--Oskar 01:57, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :Pics or it didn't happen. ¬ Docta Rask Jenkins 02:32, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::amazing--Oskar 14:15, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :BECAUSE THE HUMAN BODY CAN'T FUNCTION WITHOUT A SOUL PUT THERE BY GOD. IT WOULD BE A VEGETABLE. :If you build it too slowly, the first part is dead by the time you finish the other end. ALSO, YOU'LL FUCK UP THE ELECTRONS ANYWAYS, BITCH, LRN QUANTUM MECHANICS --'DANDY ^_^' -- 14:28, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm not suggesting it from a practical point of view silly dandy!--Oskar 14:29, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :I like how you are trying to be deep and meaningful, but end up just sounding stupid with a rehashed discussion that has been going on for at least hundreds of years. See Mind-body dichotomy, Homonculus Philosophy of mind, Bodymind and w:Dualism (philosophy of mind). These articles only have passing relevance to the question you actually asked, but your question was dumb and bad and you should feel bad for asking it. MiseryUser talk:Misery 15:05, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::funny you mention that, but i actually first asked that a week ago or so to dandy on msn out of boredom.--Oskar 15:21, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Curious to see how that invalidates what I said. MiseryUser talk:Misery 15:42, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::okay--Oskar 15:43, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :Is a copy ever the same as the original? Never.--[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 17:26, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :: I'm a copy of the original... OR AM I?!?! Your point is now invalid. ¬ Docta Rask Jenkins 18:58, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :::R U? now valid--[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 19:35, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :::: This is why we can't have nice things. ¬ Docta Rask Jenkins 19:52, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::wat--Oskar 21:16, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :You'd get either the location or the speed of the atoms wrong. --◄Heisenberg► 21:15, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::quantum 3d printer ;o--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 22:38, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Um... What? What are you talking about? —Manyman (talk) 23:57, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :sorry im being terrible atm thought you were the vandal for a min--Oskar 00:07, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Thank You Hi there, Just wanted to say thanks for editing my talk page while that other IP guy changed it during my absence. ^^ Angueo 02:31, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :np--Oskar 23:51, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey dipshit Do not remove comments or portions of comments from talk pages. For any reason. There's no such thing as a fucking disallowed comment, now matter how much it fucking offends you. Do it again and you'll be out on your ass for a week.--TahiriVeila 15:17, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :while removing that comment was indeed stupid and shouldn't have been done. There are comments we allow you to remove (for instance PA's). ~ PheNaxKian talk 16:02, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :hi :)--Oskar 20:03, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Who the fuck are you. Frosty 19:45, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :Hi Frosty!--Oskar 19:47, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Reputation Reputation Defender is the best troll ever. Discuss.--Oskar 20:16, September 9, 2010 (UTC) umad? 1-10--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 21:15, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :If this is about GWPirate then Oskar is excused, really =/ --'DANDY ^_^' -- 21:20, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::no oskar just seems pissed off lately :D idk what's wrong with GWPirate though, he's just a shitter.--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 21:27, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Oskar is kind and lovely with low tolerance for autism and a tendency to express even positive feelings in a "bitch suck my cock"-way, which just reqs seeing through! I don't think he v often seems particularly kind and not "pissed off" :p :::Oh and obviously me and Oskar, we treat eachother very tenderly, I must differ his private behavior from his public! --'DANDY ^_^' -- 21:29, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::I still call him steamy, does this offend you as a fellow multiple personality user?--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 21:38, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::Steamy is a terrible name. I get two images: A sauna full of naked men (very uncool to an American), and a pile of shit. --[[User Talk:Jaigoda|'Jai']][[User:Jaigoda|'.']] - 21:42, September 22 2010 (UTC) ::::::Maybe you're just a sick fuck?--TahiriVeila 21:50, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Fucking homophobe, get the fuck out. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 22:01, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Also, while the thought feels weird, it's nothing special so long as you don't focus too much on someone's dick. Sauna's are also strictly no-sex places as an unspoken rule. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 22:01, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :::because i have come to my senses and now to pvx for the serious and to tell autistic niggers to shut the fuck up. i used to actually try and be productive!--Oskar 21:53, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I should clarify. I don't have anything against people that go to saunas, and I recognize that they aren't there for sex. I just find the idea of going in a really hot room with a bunch of big naked men to be extremely unappealing. It's kind of like a hardcore nerd's relationship to hot women: Keep a healthy respect, but stay the hell away. --[[User Talk:Jaigoda|'Jai']][[User:Jaigoda|'.']] - 22:11, September 22 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Homophobe fo sho--TahiriVeila 22:17, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Don't take me seriously :p Also, as a Finn I claim your impression about saunas wrong. Thus, it is. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 22:21, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::As an American, I could claim that because you're not American you are a terrorist. Thus, terrorists must like saunas. But Americans are fags anyway, so it doesn't really matter. --[[User Talk:Jaigoda|'Jai']][[User:Jaigoda|'.']] - 22:26, September 22 2010 (UTC) ::::::::fancy a bum?--Oskar 14:39, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Is this thread about me?--Pirate 14:55, September 23, 2010 (UTC) GWPirate PvX:NPA. Next time, if you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all. I seriously don't know why you have anything against him either... ~ PheNaxKian talk 17:18, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :He's pretty clingy and not the socially smartest case. I've been doing some ranting about him to Oskar on MSN, along with laughing to some rather dumb shit, to put it nicely. He did some 'trolling' on my MSN and ended up blocked, which after he has at times bothered me on my talk though given obvious indication to get the fuck out. I would've insulted him to hell by wasn't it for trying to be so altruistic all the time. I think I've even done it a couple of times by now. :Tl;dr guy is pretty fucking annoying, and all Oskar says to him has my full approval =/ --'DANDY ^_^' -- 17:43, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Put politely, it's not your approval he should care about. If neither of you can stand him then the solution is to ignore him. ~ PheNaxKian talk 17:55, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :::I was just telling why Oskar (and I =/) has so much against him. He's also deliberately trying to annoy us, so I hope you don't just perceive him as a victim here. He's just a terrible troll :p --'DANDY ^_^' -- 18:02, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::I get that, I just didn't see the need to comment on it. While I don't see him as a victim, I don't see the call for the personal attacks on Oskar;'s part (hence the ban). ~ PheNaxKian talk 18:39, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::: What's your msn? 21:21, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::who are you and who are you asking--Oskar 14:37, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: k, Oskar gimme ur msn 18:37, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::leave me yours and i'll add you, no way in shit am i leaving my msn on this site full of messed up wiggers D:--Oskar 22:12, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::I have his msn :3. I'm not that nigger that i leave it here though.-Pirate 12:59, October 24, 2010 (UTC) tits